179th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|motto="In Omina Paratus" (In All Things Prepared) |colors=Blue and silver (white) |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 179th Infantry Regiment ("Tomahawks") is an infantry regiment of the United States Army National Guard. Currently, 1st Battalion is the only active battalion in the regiment and is organized as a combined arms battalion under the brigade unit of action table of organization and equipment. The battalion is an organic element of the 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team of the Oklahoma Army National Guard. History Lineage Constituted in 1890 as the 1st Infantry, Oklahoma Volunteer Militia, and organized 21 December 1895 from existing militia companies with headquarters at Guthrie. Consolidated with elements from Indian Territory, and Territories of Arizona and New Mexico, and organized as the 1st Regiment Territorial Volunteer Infantry. United States Volunteers, and mustered into Federal service 4–23 July 1898; mustered out 11–15 February 1899 at Albany Georgia. Oklahoma elements reorganized in 1899 as the 1st Infantry Oklahoma National Guard, with Headquarters at Guthrie. Mustered into Federal service 17 June-1 July 1916 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma. for Mexican Border; mustered out 1 March 1917 at Fort Sill. Called into Federal service 31 March 1917, and assigned to the 36th Infantry Division 18 July 1917. Drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917 at Fort Sill. Consolidated with 7th Infantry, Texas National Guard, and reorganized and redesignated as the 142nd Infantry 15 October 1917. (2nd Oklahoma National Guard, organized in central Oklahoma and Federally recognized 31 August 1918 with headquarters at Pawnee.) Relieved from 36th Division and demoblized 17 June 1919 at Camp Bowie, Texas. Central Oklahoma elements of former 142nd Infantry merged with Central Oklahoma elements of the 2nd Infantry Oklahoma National guard. during 1920 and 1921; former elements of 142nd Infantry in eastern part of state merged with 3rd Infantry Oklahoma National guard. :2nd Infantry Oklahoma National guard, Redesignated as the 179th Infantry and assigned to the 45th Infantry Division 14 October 1921. Inducted into Federal service 16 September 1940 at Oklahoma City. Inactivated 17–29 November 1945 at Camp Bowie, Texas. Reorganized and Federally recognized 10 September 1946 with Headquarters at Edmond. ordered into active Federal service 1 September 1950 at Edmond. (179th Infantry NGUS, organized and Federally recognized 15 September 1952 with Headquarters at Edmond) Released from active Federal service 30 April 1954 and reverted to state control; Concurrently, Federal recognition withdrawn from the 179th Infantry(NGUS). :Relieved from the 45th Infantry Division 1 May 1959 and (less 2nd Battalion) reorganized as the 179th Infantry, a parent Regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. Current units 1st Battalion is a subordinate unit of the 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, headquartered in Stillwater, Oklahoma. The battalion commands six companies. These units are: * HHC, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regimenthttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7964 (Stillwater, Oklahoma) * Company A, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment (Rifle Co.) (El Reno, Oklahoma) * Company B, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment (Rifle Co.) (Enid, Oklahoma) * Company C, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment (Rifle Co.) (Edmond, Oklahoma) * Company D, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment (Heavy Weapons Co.) (Ponca City, Oklahoma) * Company E (Forward), 700th Support Battalion http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7835 (Stillwater, Oklahoma) Campaign streamers World War I * Meuse-Argonne World War II * Sicily (with Arrowhead) * Naples-Foggia (with Arrowhead) * Anzio * Rome-Arno * Southern France (with Arrowhead) * Rhineland * Ardennes-Alsace * Central Europe Korean War * Second Korean winter * Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 * Third Korean winter * Korea, Summer 1953 Global War On Terrorism Operation Iraqi Freedom * Iraq Surge 2008 Operation Enduring Freedom * Consolidation III - (1 DECEMBER 2009 – 30 JUNE 2011) * Transition I - (1 JULY 2011 - TO A DATE TO BE DETERMINED) Battlefield or campaign honors, citations and decorations Additionally, the following units are entitled to the Meritorious Unit Citation *A Company, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment *B Company, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment *C Company, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment Per DAGO 208-11 (Corrected Copy) (2011) * *B Company, 1st Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment Per DAGO 2009-23 (2009) References External links * http://www.45thdivision.org/Photo_Gallery/gallery_179th.htm 179 179 Category:Military units and formations established in 1921